Money, Makeup, and Monkeys
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck and Jade go baby shopping


**For Bria :)**

* * *

****"So," I say eating my pickle and ham sandwich, "what do you have planned for today? It seems like you have something planned every other day." Today is the day the exactly eight months ago I found out I'm pregnant. Yep, I'm carrying Beck's child. We decided to be naming our baby girl Xandria. Beck wanted to name our baby something no one will think of, but beautiful at the same time. So we did some thinking and named our baby girl Xandria. Xandria has been an easy pregnancy. The only bad part is that the cravings are ridiculous. I mean look at me, I'm eating a pickle and ham sandwich for heavens sake.

"We'll since we've been procrastinating for this moment," Beck says while he is rubbing my stomach, "We should do shopping for Xandria."

"What? Beck, no. No. You know how much I hate shopping. I'm not going," I yell at Beck. He starts to step away from me with fear and begins to laugh.

"Oh well I tried, I guess I have to go out and buy all the pink baby clothes they have," Beck says putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"No no no no no. Ill go," I say with a fake smile.

"I knew you would," Beck says while handing me my jacket. I reach for my jacket and he kisses me on my temple. I waddle to his pick up truck and in a matter of minutes were at the mall. The mall is about five minutes away from where Beck lives. We could have easily walked there but Beck insisted in driving because of my pregnancy. He can be such a pansy sometimes.

"Okay, Andre is over there waiting for me wallow about you go walk around the mall and look for some clothes for Xandria," Beck says. He handed me a huge stack of money. I counted the money and he handed me two- hundred dollars.

"Wait your not walking with me?" I ask Beck.

"Nope," Beck says popping out the "p."

"Why?" I asked Beck.

"I don't want you getting all mad at me for picking out clothes so I invited Andre to keep me company so you can shop in peace," Beck explained to me.

"Well okay whatever bye," I say kissing Beck.

"Bye babe," Beck replies back.

I walk over to the other direction and nothing seems to catch my eye. All of the baby stores looked girly and everything they had was either pink, purple, yellow, orange, and any other bright color out there. If you know me, I like my clothes dark and nothing but dark. So I will dress my baby in dark clothes. The second story was basically all grown women and men stores. I walk over and I see this little makeup boutique.

"Well it won't kill me to get some more mascara," I say to myself. I walk into the boutique and it seems like millions of other women are in the boutique too.

"Welcome to Dark Temptations," a girl with black hair just like mine said. So this was what this place is called. I like it. I look around to see a huge wall covered with different brands of mascara. It's like I'm in makeup heaven. I grab a test mascara bottle and put it on In Front of the mirror. It doesn't clump and goes on smoothly. I like that. Hours go by and I walk out of the store with three eyeshadow tablets, four mascara bottles, and two different lipstick shades. I start to walk back to meet Beck and he looks surprised.

"Jade!" He exclaims.

"Yeah?" I reply back.

"I gave you two hours and two hundred dollars and you spend practically all the money on makeup?!" Beck asked.

"Dont over exaggerate I only spent fifty dollars on makeup," I say in a matter of fact voice.

"Jade," Beck says exhausted.

"Well we can look for clothes now," I said to Beck stroking his hair. We walk back to the first floor and start looking at the stores again. We finally stop and go take a look at Babies R Us. All the sudden I actually like something. It was a dark purple onesie with a big monkeying the front holding a banana. The monkey was saying "Lets go bananas!"

"Beck," I call him over.

"What sweetheart?" Beck asked.

"I like this onesie," I say pointing at the onesie.

"Then put it in the cart," Beck says.

"No Beck, you don't understand. I _really_ like this onsie," I explain to him.

"And?" Beck asked.

"I want all of them," I reply back.

"What? Wait no. Jade, you know I love you but we can't buy _all_ of these onesies," Beck explains to me.

"Beck you said I can have anything I wanted for Xandria and I want these onesies," I say and started crying. Beck starts to hug me and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I notice people are starting to look at us all weird like we're some animals at the zoo.

"Okay, Jade, fine we'll buy all the onesies. If I do this will you stop crying?" Beck asked me. I dry my eyes quickly and say yes. Beck and I get all the onesies and check out.

"That'll be one hundred dollars," the check out girl says awkwardly. Beck pays and we leave and head to his truck.

"You are so tiring," Beck sighs to me.

"But you love me anyways," I say kissing him.


End file.
